To Die For
by moonfan4eva
Summary: JJ's sister, Angelyse, comes to visit. But, within less than hour, everything goes wrong. There's also Romance. Reid/OC.


**To Die For**

_**ALOHA, RANDOM PEOPLE WHO IS READING AND/OR STILL READING THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, 'CAUSE IT'S BEEN STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR, LIKE,**__** EVER**__**. ENJOY. **_

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Criminal Minds. However, I DO own this story, the plot and new characters. So, I guess that makes up for it. Or does it? (Cue evil laugh) *cough, cough* sorry, I forgot to swallow my piece of cheese.**_

_Angelyse's P.O.V_

I stepped out of the elevator, and looked around. 'Where is she?' I thought. I poked my head around a corner, and jumped when someone tapped my shoulder. "Je-sus." I said, clutching my heart. He laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm Morgan, and may I ask why you're here?" before I could answer, I heard JJ say, "Leave her alone, Morgan." I whirled around and gave my sister a hug. "Crushing…. Me….." JJ managed. "Sorry." I said, blushing and pulling back.

Morgan's expression was hilarious. "You know each other?" he asked, slowly. "No-o-o. We're just random strangers who love giving hugs. Yes, we know each other!" I said, if these where the FBI agents, I was sure JJ was the smartest here. When Morgan still didn't get it, JJ said, "We're sisters." (I know, I know. Morgan's out of character, but I had to do it, I love making people look stupid, no offense to…. Everyone? Yeah, everyone I guess). I looked at JJ, then at Morgan. I grabbed JJ's arm and dragged her away.

"Oh, my, gosh, JJ, there was this really cute shoe store down the road and I bought these really cute shoes, and I felt bad, so-o-o I got you these." I said; stopping momentarily to pull a pair of Mary Jane's out of my bag. JJ took them and tried them on; as I knew they fit perfectly. "Wow. These are really comfy." JJ said, looking down at them. "You're welcome." I sang, causing JJ to laugh. "So, why are you in Quantico?" JJ asked. I shrugged. "I didn't like my neighborhood. Too loud." I said, remembering how loud it was.

JJ laughed again, "Yeah. It was pretty loud." She said. "Exactly. So, how's your job at the UAB?" I asked. "It's BAU, and fine." JJ corrected me. "Oh, I knew that." I lied, blushing slightly. "Knew what?" someone behind me said, and I jumped. Again. "Jesus! What is it? Scare-the-crap-out-of-Angelyse day?" I asked, annoyed slightly.

JJ stifled a laugh. "Angie, this is my boss (or is it co-boss?), Rossi." "Angelyse." I said, still annoyed slightly. "Conference room in five minutes," someone said, walking past. "Gotta go." Rossi said, and then left after the man. "Well, I better go. Bye!" I said, going to leave, but JJ grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her. "Come on, JJ! Seriously?" I asked, but before could say anything more, JJ said, "You promised you would meet the team the next time you came here. And - wow! - look, you're here!" "JJ." I whined.

"Aw, come on, Angie. It won't kill you. You'll still be alive." JJ said, opening the conference room door. As soon as she let me go, I opened the door and went right back out, accidentally bumping into someone. "Sorry." I shouted over my shoulder as JJ chased after me. "Angelyse-" "Is in Australia." I called back. "Obviously, you're in Virginia." JJ said. Finally, just as I pressed the button on the elevator, she grabbed my arm and dragged me right back in, squirming and struggling. "Ha! Caught you." She said. "Shut up." I said.

As soon as we entered, we were met with a bunch of stares. "Uh….. Hi?" I said, waving awkwardly. "JJ-?" The man's unspoken question rang in the room. "This is my sister-" "Who is anonymous." I mumbled. "-Angelyse Jareau." "And she says my name." I muttered. "And she's here because….?" Morgan asked. "Because I made her promise." JJ said, shrugging. "There. I met the team. Can I leave now?" I whined. "Just because you said that, you have to stay here." JJ said with a smirk. "JJ-" I whined. "No buts."

I huffed, "Fine. I'll just settle this _my_ way." "Angelyse Marie Jareau, if you throw a fit-" "Watch me." I said with a smirk, I took a deep breath and held it, sitting down cross-legged on the floor. I held my breath until my face turned red, then blue. "You're gonna pass out." JJ warned. I shook my head, and crossed my arms tightly. "Angelyse, you're face is purple." Rossi warned. "Fine you can go." I released my breath without even gasping. "Thank you." I said, and then walked out of the room while JJ and her friends talked about a new case.

I sat on JJ's desk, waiting for her to come out. A few minutes later, JJ came out. "That was quite a scene," JJ began. "I know, I know. I just _really_ don't like meeting people. You know this." I interrupted. "And, Hotch thinks you should come with us." She finished. "What? Why?" "I told him about you're skills and he said you could come with us." She said, shrugging. "Jennifer Cary Jareau I am _so_ gonna kill you!" I said. "Why don't you do that later, right now we are going to Nevada."

"Where exactly, in Nevada?" I asked. "Vegas." "Of course." I said. "Oh, quit whining." JJ demanded. I stuck my tongue out at her. JJ and I giggled for a while. "And, actually, no one but Rossi and Morgan know you, so you didn't really meet the team. But don't worry," she said with a devilish grin, "we'll do that on the plane." I eyed her. "I'm kinda scared to see what's going on in your mind." I said, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, JJ, who was it you said you called 'Spence'? Maybe I could tell him a few things…" I said, smiling. "Angelyse, you wouldn't dare-" JJ warned. "Oh, just you watch me." I said, winking at her. JJ followed me to 'Spence's desk. "So, you're Spencer Reid." I said, looking at JJ who was warning me not to. "Yeah, and you're the girl who bumped into me." He said, hardly looking up. "JJ told me to tell you, she thinks-" "Okay, that's enough!" JJ said, clamping her hand over my mouth. Smiling, I licked her hand. "Ew! She licked me!" JJ cried, wiping my saliva on her jeans.

"JJ looooves your hair!" I shouted, and then ran down the hallway, JJ chasing after me. "This is too funny." I said, as I hid behind my car, watching JJ. "Angelyse! Angie, that wasn't funny." JJ called, hands on her hips. I giggled, not noticing the shadow behind me creep closer and closer. By the time I turned around, their was a knife at my throat. "Do what I say, and you won't die." A gruff voice said from under the hood. I gulped. 'JJ's wrath is looking much better than this situation, right now.' I thought.

"_If someone you love hurts you, they don't really love you, do they?" ~ ME!_

_**YEAH, YEAH. I KNOW, LOT'S OF PEOPLE WERE OOC, AND MY OC WAS REALLY WHINEY, BUT, THAT'S HOW IT HAD TO GO FOR THE END TO COME AS PERFECTLY AS PLANNED. SO ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU REVIEW AND YOU ENJOYED. EAT A Harmonica. PEACE!**_

_**-Moonfan4eva. **_


End file.
